Data centers, and other collections of computers that undergird many different systems, services, or applications are growing in number and complexity. In order to keep up with increased demand for these services, additional resources may need to be integrated into new or existing infrastructures in order to begin providing extra capacity for performing different tasks. Provisioning computing resources to add capacity to these services has grown increasingly challenging. Large numbers of computers, servers, and other equipment are networked together creating a complex environment into which new resources are introduced. While some automated provisioning techniques have been achieved to increase the speed at which new resources may be added, constant changes to this environment make it increasingly difficult to adapt automated provisioning techniques to new circumstances.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.